Wishful thinking about 3x20
by Ran-Manwen
Summary: Leaving to disturb Tyler&Caroline's happiness from reunion Klaus couldn't have thought that in the meantime somebody'll dare to take place next to lovely Bonnie Bennett's side.. Klonnie because we all saw these stills and need some cure
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to everyone :) Here I'm back with next story in series "Wishful thinking..." ← Btw that sounds quite good, doesn't it? What would you think about putting it all together into AU version of 3rd season? Please leave your opinions into reviews (though if I do it, it'll be in June at least).**

**Here goes link to the photo which made me write this one-shot: /post/21749181788/im-wrong-i-know**

* * *

Klaus couldn't have believed his own eyes. Leaving Bonnie's side for only quarter was enough for some guy to take advantage and led her on the dancefloor. He checked on his rival only to realise there couldn't have been no real threat in him.

Mediocre teenager trying to impress girl with his dance skills and so-called wit. But Klaus didn't even have to come closer to have better look on his witch's face to know she was just polite. Didn't want to hurt his feelings with coldness which unfortunately wasn't stopping her before behaving that way towards him. Hybrid remembered clearly their last encounter in his mansion.

"_You bother me"_, was still clinging in the back of his mind and every night he closed his eyes he heard her voice telling him not to use people to achieve his goals. Of course it didn't have any real effect on his deeds the next day.

He was still lurking stubbornly in the background of this Forbes girl, sure that his young comrade couldn't have kept away from pretty girlfriend for longer time and he wanted to be there at the moment of his return. Tonight's party was wonderful occasion for disturbing their reunited paradise. Oh, Klaus hadn't had even the slightest doubt his plead for a dance would be rejected but pissing off Tyler was really tempting.

From his lovely path of thoughts about learning his first succeeded hybrid obedience shook him unexpected laugh falling from lips of no one else than charming Bonnie Bennett.

Klaus turned his head towards them immediately willing to observe every interaction between these two.

Guy mumbled some heated apologies for stepping on her foot but little witch quickly stroked his arm reassuringly saying that nothing bad happened. But she was wrong. Very wrong.

And the new husky tone of this guy's voice made the whole situation even worse betraying his owner's infatuation for girl who should be at least untouchable for anyone except the Hybrid.

Within a second Klaus found himself next to the couple and at the next minute both males were in some empty classroom. Not until then Original looked at his soon-to-be victim thinking how to effectively and painfully teach this primitive to not come closer than 10 meters to HIS Bonnie.

Just when he held the guy by his throat and decided to smother him for some longer time reason of this whole incident walked into with her typical sassy attitude.

"Leave him!" her voice sounded even cooler than always.

"Because?" he knew well that this question would pissed her but didn't care as long as he could have taught at least this one to keep his hands to himself. "You live with this funny opinion that I will listen to any of your demands Bennett... Sorry to disappoint you, love but it's delusional." He kept his eyes locked on her eyes even though her short black dress was making it really hard.

Bonnie Bennett standing there, in front of him could have been as well Bonnie living in the 20's. Her costume was perfect reconstruction of fashion from his beloved jazz period. Usually long soft hair was pinned into small locks with some feathers in it and red lipstick made her mouth even fuller. Klaus licked his lips suddenly not interested in the gripped guy.

"Is it so?" she stated calmly putting her hands on hips. Noticing that Hybrid didn't change his position even the slightest she repeated previous statement, "Leave him, Klaus! Or..."

"Why you're so protective about him? I thought he was boring you quite long time?"

Bonnie shivered not too happy about his sudden interest and stalking during the party. "I thought you preferred to torment Caroline?"

But to her misfortune he waved her question away not wanting to spare even a word about it. "Fleeting whim. Answer."

She swallowed not sure if telling truth wouldn't only make the situation worse. Finally she murmured, "It's Jamie." But looking up at Klaus she realised it didn't mean anything to him. "My mum rose him up." And this sentence made him look more carefully at the guy.

Bonnie observed anxiously as the Original tilted his head gazed her step-brother from head to toes and only then he glanced back at her as if he was considering something. She didn't like that look on his face. Not at all.

But when he finally spoke it was the last what she could have expected, "Are you related?"

Bonnie looked at him with widen eyes not sure if she heard properly, "What? No!" She negated quickly turning corners of hers mouth slightly down in disapprobation.

To her utter shock he turned his gaze back at Jamie saying, "So sorry" and with that he tightened his grip on boy's throat. Bonnie stepped forward subconsciously terrified by the whole situation.

"Stop it!" When Klaus didn't spare her even a glimpse she ran to him and hold his elbow trying to make him stop. "Klaus, stop!" she nearly screamed tugging on his jacket desperately.

"He fancies you." Hybrid said with pure contempt lurking into his voice. "Did you know?" His sharp grey eyes turned on her.

Bonnie looked him right into eyes surprised by both things: this new information and Klaus's demanding tone. "No..."

They were staring each others into eyes and finally she felt it's her only chance to save poor Jamie.

"Klaus..." she started calmly flexing her fingers around his biceps. "Please let him go. He's just my acquaintance. Besides you can't think I'll date my relative, even if he's just **step-**brother, can you?" she smiled slightly at the end to show him how unjust this accusation was. Not quite sure if she read his behaviour properly as jealousy.

But to her relief Jamie landed thrown away under the wall in the other end of the room next second . Bonnie sighed knowing it could have always ended worse and spun to go to check on him when some arm slipped around her waist and pushed her back to Klaus's side.

"Oh no my sweet Bonnie... You'll come with me", whispered Original right into her ear in his thick British accent and next thing Bonnie knew, she was dragged away back to the gym.

* * *

**REVIEWS, Reviews, reviews, _reviews _pretty please :) And I'm quite sure it's only an one-shot (sorry.)**


	2. AN: Quick question

**A/N: **I have one very important question to you, my dear readers, about what would you like to read here as next update...

**Possibilities are two: a.** next part of the story from first chapter with Klonnie on the dancefloor bickering as always [but I **cannot **promise it would be in the nearest future (_damned exams!_)]

** b. **one-shot about totally different situation [more angry Bonnie (eventually Klonnie) and maybe later in this week]

Please answer what you'd rather read and I'll decide...


	3. Chapter 2

**So all these reviews made my day (and night) and as all of you requested, here goes next part of Klonnie goodies! Ladies and gentlemen, part two!**

**Emilie Simon - „I wanna be your dog" (acoustic version) is the song to which Klonnie was dancing. [And the story really sounds way better with it as a background!] **

**Now enjoy! **

**{Characters belonged to their rightful owners (CW & LJSmith).}**

* * *

This turn of events did totally not suit Bonnie. She knew that every party in Mystic Falls was ending badly but she really wondered why on Earth she had to be punished by being dragged at the dance floor by the murderous half werewolf, half vampire. She shot him a glance from her place next to his side and noticed this smug face he usually wore.

Finally he stopped but young witch's happiness didn't last long as she was pulled close to his chest while one of his arms slid around her waist. Terrified Bonnie realised the music in the background was slow and very hug-me-closer type. So unwillingly but not wanting to make other guests suspicious, she put her hand on hybrid's shoulder. The other one had already been hold in Klaus's strong grip.

"If Rebekah has any talent, it'll be obviously making parties", the hybrid tried to start some small talk between the two of them but Bonnie was too concerned about what her friends would think seeing her here in his arms to pay attention to his words. So she mumbled only, "mhm", and looked around slightly. But Klaus must have noticed that cause his next words were directly focused on her action. "Don't worry love, I chose centre of the hall specially for everyone to see us together". He smirked feeling the slight tremble of Bonnie's body against him.

Of course he would have chosen the middle of the ballroom to show everyone she _**belonged**_ to him, how his little witch hadn't figured his way of thinking out yet was mystery to him. He from his side could easily predicted every decision she would make. _God_, she was so predictable! Klaus puffed in his mind at her willingness to sacrifice herself for others. There was no way he would agree for it, never in the whole eternity.

He glanced at the caramel beauty in his arms. Still she preferred to look anywhere but him, not that he minded it as long as she was in his embrace, besides he could have stared at her without any discomfort. Perfectly arched brows, big emerald eyes with long ebony lashes and this mouth. Lips just inviting to the kiss, ad another one, and another, without end. Klaus licked his own drowned in these pleasurable thoughts and any possibility to make them real.

"Uhm,.. Klaus?" her voice was so unsure and careful as if she feared he would rip her throat out after being woken up from his mind. "Were you just devouring my lips with your gaze?"

He smirked smugly and shrugged answering, "Are you offering?"

This statement caused of course the grimace of disgust on her pretty face and Klaus wished he had had a chance to show her how wonderful experience it could be for the two of them. "You're disgusting."

"Not less than your _'brother'_ who wished to creep into your bed", his answer was full of venom.

"He's not my blood and flesh", she refuted his argument, "he is just risen up by my mum". The lack of aversion in her voice made Original wish he hadn't spare the guy's life. But instead of it, he only clenched his teeth and pushed witch further into himself after spinning her around.

**::**

Bonnie sighed slightly clearly confused about his change in behaviour. She put her hands between them, on his hard chest and tried to pull away from him but it was unsuccessful. So she gave up, only huffing at him about it, "What's wrong this time?" Klaus decided to ignore the question rather than to just answer her. "What? Somebody looked at me the way you didn't like?" But she didn't want to leave the topic. "Fine. Hopefully you would brood yourself to the death!" She exclaimed finally crossing her arms at her chest, so now he was the only one who keep their bodies in contact.

If only witch had given him just one look, she would notice his gritting teeth and maybe even understood how he felt. But no. She stubbornly refused to look at him. Again.

Klaus was beyond the pissed. After this one dance Bonnie would surely try to escape him and avoid him for the rest of the night (if not life). And still neither of his aims was realised, neither kiss, nor claiming her as his in front of these people. How they were supposed to believe she is **ONLY** his if she refused to even look at him (not to even mention touching).

Hybrid sighed trying to find a way from this impasse. Then it hit him.

Every woman has a soft spot. Metaphorically and literally. And he was guessing he knows the Bennett's one.

**::**

Bonnie was just observing Tyler swinging with Caroline in the far corner of Mystic High sport hall when she felt Klaus nuzzling her temple. She flinched not sure if it was real sensation or her confused mind came up with this idea. But no, she could now felt his cologne easily. "Klaus...", she said warningly and a little too faintly for her own ears. After that she could have almost felt him smirking with satisfaction and just as she decided to react more determinate, he spun her around so now her back was pulled to his chest and his right palm was laying dangerously low on her tummy. In the same time fingers of his left hand were unconsciously tracing her collar bone while his mouth hovered over her left ear.

Bonnie was on the edge of her nerves waiting in anticipation for his next move and feeling her legs trembling. She couldn't have used magic even in self-defence here. Too many people. But if she hadn't been out of balance yet, for sure she was at the next moment.

Later she could swear none men ever speak to her in the manner Klaus did.

"So love, now when we both calmed down..." and Bonnie felt she was far away from being calm when his fingers were gracing her skin, "...let me excuse for my earlier behaviour. I had no right treating you this way..." _Damn_, her eyelids were half closed as his lips slightly, just minimally touched her earlobe. Suddenly Bonnie felt how her earlier frustration at him flew away. _Speak more, damn Klaus! Speak more..._, was all she could have thought. "You just need to understand my dear that I'm quite possessive person... Must be these wolf genes.", she was sure he added it on purpose, maybe wishing it would turn her on? But it didn't matter a lot for her, to be honest, and if her friends were looking didn't matter either.

So when his so convincing mouth graced her neck in a kiss, Bonnie let out a sigh. And just then it embarrassed her how this clearly female sound must have sounded in Original's ears. Just like moan of climax. Young girl felt how her cheeks heated up and turned red while Klaus kept his lips longer on her throat this time just under her earlobe in one of her most sensitive places.

But this time his attempt wasn't rewarded as Bonnie fought back any other sound of appreciation for his actions. So Klaus decided to satisfy his ego with what had been already given and took his face away from her neck spinning his partner to face him again.

After taking into her eyes he was quite sure his apologies were accepted. He smirked once again this evening by the corner of the eye noticing limping step-brother of **HIS** girl.

As his face gave away he had seen all scene Klaus's own smirk grew even wider.

* * *

**REVIEWS, Reviews, reviews, _reviews _really waiting for them :) Love'ya and now I'm going to sleep. (It's 4 am. here where I live..)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, personally I just can't find any chemistry between Bonnie and her new 'love' interest, Jamie (wow, he even has a name! Thanks julie. Duh.) but in some weird way I can't sweep away this feeling that the centre of this story became Klonnie/Bamie (?) triangle... Which is really awkward because I've never intended to do so, Jamie guy is there only as a pissing Klaus (and me) element, so sorry if anyone really like the character but I advise not to read this story unless you are masochist and don't mind Klaus's rude comments about the guy (if only comments)...**

**Now back to business: 1) Thanks to all of you, readers and reviewers! Especially to Dannya1980, msreneedamon, StillStacie, consumedly, artemis-golden-arrow and SmileyOriginalsXD, Kol and Elena for encouraging me all this time! :)**

**I have no idea how many chapters the story will have at the end nor when the end will be (I'm still writing it only because of reviews which gave me some ideas and motivation)**

**Yes, consumedly I love jealous/possessive Klaus too xD and this one of his features will be fuel for the story**

**As a background I propose: "Give me love" - Ed Sheeran (_I was writing story listening to it and then it hit me: it was in TVD 3x14! And when I checked to be sure, I literally started to cry because they destroyed my song giving it to Klaro-trash! Ugh, so this fic is to un-charm it!_)**

* * *

Jamie got up from the floor slowly. He was quite sure that his left leg was broken but he was motivated to find Bonnie. After all his mum, Abby asked him to look after her before she left, and he couldn't have left sweet, lovely girl in those arms of the clearly dangerous guy.

Boy shivered unconsciously as he reminded himself the glare man gave him. No way, he must have found little Bonnie and took her back home.

He clenched teeth as every step made the wave of pain flew through his body but somehow he made it to the door of the hall. There he stopped for a moment considering where the guy might have taken his date, only to saw them spinning in the centre of the dance floor. Obviously this dude had some undying need to be centre of attention. Jamie shook his head and made a step towards the couple to be hit by sudden realisation. Guy's arms were tightly wrapping Bonnie's waist and his mouth must have been just next to her ear, and taking into her face, he guessed she was quite pleased with this closure.

He swallowed staring longer moment at her, trying to convince himself that her lips weren't parted like in soft moan, or that her head wasn't tilting so sensually to give the unknown bad guy more access.

Because it wasn't possible. No way.

He must have interfered. So he started walking towards them and just this moment the man chose to spin Bonnie around and looked him right into eyes clearly daring him if he saw everything.

Oh, how much Jamie wished he had washed this smirk from his face...

But then he felt how somebody tugged him back by the sleeve and he glanced back facing some other blond guy.

"What?", he asked sharply, angry for the dude to interfere him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", boy answered just simply not bothered by his rudeness. Jamie glared again at the couple few steps in front of him. "Common, it's not worth it." He felt how the blond patted his shoulder in friendly gesture.

"You said it because it's not your date", he said with still present anger.

"Well, I'm sure Bons will manage herself", he smiled slightly turning his look at them too. And Jamie suddenly felt a sting in his chest at the thought that this guy was maybe even closer with Bonnie than he ever would be. The way he said her nickname... She never allowed him to speak this way to her. Jamie faced the boy. "And no offence dude, but you'll get nothing except bruises from this guy, so comm- I'll give you a drink." Blond patted his shoulder once more and left to the bar where he was working followed by Jamie.

**::**

Klaus smirked to himself at the thought of possible fight with the _jamie-guy_ but then this harmless Bekah's human toy cut into and talked some sense into fool's head. Original felt even quite frustrated to not get some ruck, but then thought better of it as Bonnie probably would disapprove another kicking ass of her _'step'_-brother. Besides it would have totally destroyed the romantic alternative of the evening so Klaus noted somewhere in the deep of his devious mind to not make it so hard for the human boy next time for this little help he gave him tonight.

Hybrid looked at the still blushing girl in his arms. Her pulse was fluttering like a butterfly as he was pressing her flesh closer to his chest. _His Bennett_, he smirked, _his and none else_, he repeated in mind.

"_...__Give me love like her__  
__'Cause lately I've been waking up alone__  
__Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt...__"_

Lost in the charming light of her green eyes and soft smile of her lips, Klaus leaned and put a peck kiss on the top of her head.

Immediately her thoughts came back down on the Earth. "Why did you-" and he couldn't have heard more of it. No more denials, no more questions to which answers she could have seen if she wanted to just look right into him. He was tired after all these years of existing and unknowingly waiting.

"_...Give a little time to me, or burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
And all I want is the taste that your lips allow  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love..."_

So he took her next word with her mouth to his own, he sucked her breath right with any dilemma she might have had. Just like people do it with viper's venom.

_Oh, gods and goodnesses,_ he preyed silently, _nothing compares to softness of own lover's lips. To witch's kiss._ He growled low into the kiss as the girl moved her head to the side changing their mouths' position and tugging on his lower lip slightly. Her fingers found the hair on the nap of his neck and slid there making him lean more into her. Klaus gripped her hips tighter as he felt their bodies being flesh to flesh on their whole length.

"_...Give me love like never before__  
__'Cause lately I've been craving more__  
__And it's been a while but I still feel the same..."_

Bonnie couldn't have helped herself when his hands landed on her hip bones holding on them greedily. She just felt this untamed fire burning all her veins and she felt sudden need for air. So unwillingly she parted their mouths, only to find his lips on her throat to her pleasure. Young witch tried her best not to sigh too heavily but it was so _damn_ hard!

She tugged on his blond locks at the nap of the neck to make him pull up his head and take care of her lips one more time. Good that Klaus understood her quickly and didn't want to object. Bonnie even decided to generously rewarded him for his obedience with one of her soft low moans.

This obviously set him even more on the edge 'cause next thing the witch realise was his tongue sliding slowly into her mouth and sending next waves of desirable pleasure to all her senses.

Bonnie couldn't have helped and blessed centuries of his life for this experience, she was sure that none high school boy could have spoiled her so much as thousand years old hybrid. _As thousand years old hybrid living thanks to the bleeding death of innocent people,_ her treacherous conscience and her body shivered at the same time not because sexy motives.

"..._And all the harm e'er I've done__  
__Alas it was to none but me__  
__And all I've done for want of width__  
__To memory now I can't recall..."_

She pulled their lips apart and when Klaus moved to leave trace of kisses on her neck, she pushed him away putting her small hands on his shoulders. "Stop."

Original looked at her confused narrowing eyes. He sensed the change in her attitude. Of course only he was so '_lucky_' to get the girl just where he wanted and then been rejected. He felt how slowly pain seeped into his chest and quickly changed into rage.

"What now love?" he really tried to not sound hurt and hard to her but his voice was giving all away.

Bonnie was observing the change in his eyes and on his face. She was still **his** but also still not sure what she was witnessing at this evening. He shook his head and took his arms from her.

Freed her.

_She didn't understand_, he thought feeling vulnerable and hating this feeling immediately. There was no use to stand here and wait for her compassion, her reciprocity. He gave her one last glance and turned on his heels leaving stunned girl behind.

Alone.

"..._A man may court a pretty girl__  
__And perhaps be welcomed back again__  
__But since it has so ordered been__  
__By a time to rise and a time to fall..."_

* * *

**So I hope you liked it and the spell upon this song is broken ;) Oh, I'm sure I fell in love with it... 3 REVIEWS, Reviews, reviews, _reviews _really waiting for them :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Who would I be if I didn't put Matt into my story (yeah, it was him who take Jamie away from Klonnie). ;) So now, it's high time for another character maybe from groom's side (hahaha) I'm happy that the turn-out of the events didn't upset you but I'm quite sure Bonnie (even if she enjoyed it) would want him to stop...**

**Music listened during writing this chapter: Goo Goo Dolls - "Not broken"**

**{Characters belonged to their rightful owners (CW & LJSmith).}**

* * *

Bonnie stood there stunned. His behaviour kept shocking her. Once he was jealous and ready to kill anyone who would get to near to her, only to another second turned out to be distant and left her alone in the middle of the sport hall.

She felt somehow sad, the feeling kept building up in her even though she was still reminding herself about his murderous past.

Tonight's events were too much. She put her hand on her neck, there were few minutes ago he was placing heated kisses, and shook her head wanting to stop thinking about him. She looked around to find her friends but the only one she could have spotted where Elena and Stefan holding each other closely (she didn't want to disturb their reunion, besides she felt like speaking with Elena wouldn't have helped her) or boys, Matt, Jamie and Jeremy sitting by the counter (she knew going there would have done nothing good, besides sitting by the bar with your step-brother who clearly wanted something more with your ex on the other side wasn't the brightest idea).

Bonnie sighed moving towards the nearest table and sitting there. She wanted nothing more than put her head in the hands and disappear from the sight of the other people.

But one never gets what he wish for.

Young witch heard how the chair next to her moving back when somebody decided to accompany her. She still didn't look up praying that it wasn't any guy from the bar.

"What did you do to my brother witch?", _well, some wishes come true_, Bonnie thought thankful deciding to face her intruder.

"And what do you think leech?", she snapped back.

Rebekah Mikaelson leaned forward with her pretty face pulled into grimace of anger. "Don't mess with his feelings, he had enough of it." Bonnie raised a brow at her opponent not sure if she was sane.

"I'm not sure how much you've drunk tonight but I'm hell sure it's enough", she stated simply and started to stand up only to be caught by the hand and pulled back on the chair.

"Sit! I didn't finish." Rebekah clearly was too bossy to Bonnie's liking but she did what was asked and prepared herself for some homicidal promises. "You or your stupid friends may think we're just bunch of serial killers and be sure it'll be true if you hurt Nik any more than you've already done Bennett, but until then...", here the blonde smiled sweetly, "...I can help you."

Bonnie chuckled, "Help me? How and in which?" She tried her best not to laugh right into Original's face.

**::**

Niklaus Mikaelson fumed into his family residence really pissed. He wasn't quite sure what made him more furious: meeting with incomprehension from her side or his giving up and leaving party where now everyone could have approach her and dance with her.

He pulled himself a scotch and drank it in one swallow. After three more when he realised it wasn't helping, glass landed smashed on the floor at the opposite side of the living room.

**::**

"Ehm..", Bonnie coughed meaningfully at her companion, "can you stop eye-balling Matt for a minute? You're the one who wanted to hear the story not me." Bonnie crossed her arms over a chest not sure why she even bothered to start this talk with the Original.

"Oh, yeah, you were talking...", Rebekah didn't even try to hide her boredom lazily turning her grey eyes on the younger witch. "Sorry but when I started the topic Ireeeally thought there would be more _**'lemons'**_", there she emphasized the last word glaring at the girl who suddenly blushed slightly which made vampire leaned closer. "So there was? And you didn't tell me? Thank God! I started to think Nik lost all his spunk", she left an exaggerated sigh of relief.

When her new found friend didn't say any word more about it she felt obligated to ask her for more details.

"So... how was it witch?" Girl only shrugged biting her bottom lip. "Please, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it", she waved her hand away, "I know that all my brothers are fully skilful and aware how to treat a woman." Bonnie stayed silent clearly fighting with herself about something and Barbie Klaus, infamous from her impatience, couldn't have waited longer, "Spill it Bennett!"

Her interlocutor turned emerald eyes on her quickly and gulped not sure if she should have said such things to hybrid's sister. "He's murderer."

There it was. Pure truth laying right in front of them both but the only one caring about it seemed to be Bonnie, because Original shrugged it off and crossed her arms.

"Sooo?", she asked clearly waiting for some continuation of it.

"Sooo, no matter how good it felt I can't just throw my arms around him!" Witch mirrored blondie's move and crossed her arms too.

"Let me get this straight, okay? Because I might not get it right but..." Original leaned to her again, "... last time I checked you were complaining about being used again for doppelganger's-"

"Her name is Elena!" Bonnie cut in quickly only to be silenced by dreadful glare from Original.

"-sake. Your mother was turned because of her! So then you refused to sacrifice anything more. And now...", here she gestured around the two of them, "...we're sitting here and **you**-", Rebekah pointed at her, "-are telling me you would sacrifice the only time you felt happy because of what? Enlighten me!"

Bonnie looked at her confused. She didn't know how to respond for such arguments.

"You, your brother, your whole family killed millions of people..." finally she articulated this one sentence.

"We did it to live Bonnie! No matter how much you would try you're not better feeding from animals' flesh." But the witch shook her head in negation not at all agreeing at the comparison. "At the beginning we didn't know that we can feed without killing." The blond saddened and it was so sincere that Bonnie stared at her half-curious, half-sympathetically.

Original caught it by the corner of her eye and then some idea came across her mind. Witch was obviously empathic with other's feelings creature so the key was to pull proper strings, play on emotions.

"We didn't have much time to learn how to be...", here she hung up her voice, "_this_", she put disgust into her tone knowing well Bennett's hatred towards vampires. "Our father was after us, we must have run and Nik... Nik, you know he had it always the worst?" She glanced up with slightly teary eyes at the caramel girl who subconsciously took her cold hand into hers as a comfort.

Bonnie shook her head and Bekah took at as a incentive to continue story. "He was a bastard and as a one never been accepted, nor by my mother, and obviously not by our father. This runaway was their constant fight of will", fair-haired didn't realise the moment when her voice truly became broken and when she started to really make _that_ girl understand. Her reason appealed to her for stopping, Bennett was her enemy and at the end she didn't want to be daggered like after revealing all to doppelganger, but her need for a good listener was bigger.

**::**

By the time Mikaelsons manor had never before been a witness of such inner fight. Its owner was pacing furious in his bedroom and couldn't have made up his mind whether to stay here in nagging doubt, or come back at the party and check on _his_ witch in person.

Luckily for him, out of his misery put him dear sister sending short message: "Come back. NOW!". Klaus smirked to himself finding in her request perfect excuse to keep an eye on Bonnie and not even trying to hide his rush he left the house.

**::**

Bonnie stood outside the girls toilet with torn heart. Though she had heard whole history of Originals from Alaric while she had been helping him with runes, listening it from Rebekah's mouth while she was clearly affected by it moved her deeply. Right now she was sure that she would never look at the Mikaelsons the same way as before.

Young Bennett bit her lips glaring at the door behind her. She walked the blond vampire into it after she had started crying and then as she calmed down a little witch left wanting to give her some privacy. After all Rebekah was this type of girl who never wanted to show herself in worse state than perfect. But after 5 more minutes of her not walking out Bonnie started to worry.

"Is Bekah here?", she heard least expected voice behind herself and when she spun, she faced none other than Klaus. Bonnie felt as if her voice has just left her.

"Yes", she answered after longer moment and while he just like that walked into girls toilet, she wanted to smack herself for this hesitation in answer. Other thing that she felt some creeping warmth in her chest at the thought of how protective and loving brother the hybrid was.

She smiled to herself noting in the depth of her mind to maybe be just _little_ nicer to him.

**::**

"What are you doing here, Nik?", Rebekah asked simply not even turning from the mirror still putting lipstick on her perfect full lips.

"You asked me to come, do I have to remind you?" he answered annoyed wishing rather to stand outside of this... _room, _as he looked around disgusted, and keeping little beauty entertained.

"I was sure the little Bennett will stop you, you moron!", she spat finally giving him at least a glance when their eyes met in the mirror. "Don't look at me that way. I won her tender, pure little heart for you", she smiled to her own reflection neatening her hair and then spinning to her silent beloved brother. "What?"

"What did you exactly tell her?", he asked with curiosity sipping from each word.

"Oh, our family story. Believe me Nik, few tears here and there, good girly talk and suddenly even you can look almost human in her eyes.", she straightened his tie and patted his arm with pure sisterly affect.

"You think-"

But he was never meant to finish this sentence as his little sister finally became impatient, willing to leave this room and flirt with Matt, so she pushed him towards the door saying, "Yeah, yes, Niklaus, I'm totally sure she'll want to talk to you, yes I'm specialist of characters. Can you please just trust me? And leave!"

**::**

At the moment Niklaus was being pushed out of the bathroom, Bonnie thought better of it and decided not to stand in the entrance of it like some desperate girl. And that's why Klaus being finally out of the disgraceful room of the Mystic Falls High spotted her moving towards the exit of the sport hall. With no back thought he walked after her.

As she was moving before him, he could have easily noticed the glances some guys threw at her. Deep inside he tried his best to remember their faces promising himself to catch them somewhere after the party and compulse them to stay away from his girl.

Bonnie disappeared behind the big door and Klaus quickly followed.

"Leaving so soon?", he took into her graceful figure as she turned on her heels to face him.

"Still it would not beat your record", she responded quickly. He smirked satisfied that even _'softened'_ she was still the Bennett he used to admire.

"I've just gone for a drink", immediately he cursed himself when her face gave away for which kind of drink she suspected him. "Yours bar has obvious lack in alcohol department which could be the reason neither Damon nor that history teacher of yours hadn't shown up yet," he tried to turn it all into joke and keep her mind away from unjust suspicion. "Hope you do miss me?", he smirked at the end meaningfully.

But Bonnie just raised her brows and shrugged, "Nope, your sister kept me even better accompany than you."

Klaus hated this too big distance between them so he used the opportunity and while speaking he walked towards her. "Should I worry about this confession?"

"Not more than I about your drinking issues", once again she beat him in their verbal clash. Original smirked to himself, _feisty sweetheart_.

He was sure that his licking of lips didn't go unnoticed by her 'cause her sudden rush of blood gave the truth away. Hybrid closed the distance between them towering over her petite silhouette.

"So do you have any idea what can keep your mind away from this unwanted worries?", he asked teasingly.

He could have seen how her slim flawless column of throat moved as she swallowed, "Yes...", her answer came out really faintly which made him only more eager.

"What love?", he whispered back.

And then it happened. She turned her gaze away timidly like not the Bonnie he got to know.

"Dance..."

"Well...", it wasn't the answer he expected but still it was better than '_I'm really tired and going back home now_' or '_Anything without you_'. Here he had at least still the chance to be near his chosen one. "...if you want." He offered her his arm which she reluctantly took clearly not sure of his feelings.

* * *

**Reviews would be welcome :)**


End file.
